A Boring Class for Lynn Loud Jr
by Doood33
Summary: I was up writing and this story just took off. Lynn sits in class bored and texts her sister. Simple right? Rated for maybe future content.
1. Chapter 1

A boring class for Lynn Loud Jr.

 _What is it with this class? I Know it's required, but could it be anymore boring?_

Lynn sits in a classroom for her Advisory class. It was meant for a time to finish homework and read but kids just end up blowing off the work and the room becomes a hangout spot for a good 30 minutes a day split between 2 classes.

Lynn surveys the room and sighs. Same sight every day. Friends who happened to have the same teacher sitting together, kids with their heads down napping, and the rest keeping themselves occupied by reading and checking their phones. But not her. How could she be expected to sit still right after gym class! Not to mention how after this is lunch.

From the pocket of her jacket, Lynn retrieves a pair of black Skullcandy earbuds and her MP3 Player. While she knew the music wouldn't help ease her problem, a bit of background noise never hurt. Lynn pops in her earbuds and selects a song. She lets out a soft smile when she hears Luna begin to sing.

She would never admit it, but she finds comfort in her sister's voice. She recently recorded a soft rock song and Lynn just can't seem to grow tired of the song. She looked up the original version, but she prefers her sister. It is Hotel California by The Eagles.

After resting her head in her hand, Lynn begins to recede in to the never slowing race that is her mind.

 _Man, this is boring. Some use of tax payer money this is. Ugh, I'd rather they let us exercise or play sports during this time._

Lynn felt a vibrating pulse in her shorts.

 _Who could that be?_

Lynn takes out her phone, finding a new message. She takes a quick look up, only to find her teacher reading a book. She opens the phone and the message is from her roommate and sister, Lucy. The message reads...

 **"Hey Lynn. Listen, can you do me a favor? I need to talk to someone and if it's not a bother I'd like it to be you."**

Lynn's eyes widen a bit after reading. _Is Lucy alright? I haven't noticed and changes recently._ Her response takes seconds to compose.

 **"Is everything alright sis? What's the matter?"**

Lynn hits send before checking the time. Advisory is almost over now. Lynn sighs. What am I going to do with her? This question has been on her mind for weeks now. About a month ago, Lucy began to be bullied.

I didn't think much of it since I'm usually able to do something about it, but the bullying hasn't been direct. They come as letters in her locker, rumors with no origin, and worst of all they stole her poem book. She has almost 10 of them, but this one is special.

It was a present from our grandpa and she loves it. But I can't serve justice if there's no culprit. Lucy's response interrupts Lynn's train of thought. Upon opening the text, Lynn begins to smile.

 **"I just found out who's been bullying me, and I don't know what to do."**

The bell rings, jolting those sleeping awake and making all others begin to rise from their seats, needing to move to either their next class or lunch. Lynn stands up after all others have gone. Lynn packs up her belongings and grabs her baseball bat she'll be using after school for practice. She grips the bat and gives it a few light swings while wearing a look only to be described as uncomfortable to look at.

 **"Don't worry Lucy, your big sis is here for you. Why don't you tell me everything?** **"**

Send.


	2. Chapter 2

Consequences

 _I was just helping my sister. This bites!_

Lynn Jr sits on the couch, slouching and eyes averted towards her feet. In front of her stands both her Father and Mother, practically shouting at her after retrieving their daughter from the police station. On top of having to deal with an angry set of parents threatening to sue after having their daughter assaulted after school got out, Lynn's attitude towards the entire event hasn't been the helpful.

After what felt like an eternity, a verdict of 3 months groundation and no extracurriculars for half of that is set in stone.

 _Stupid parents. Why did I think they would listen? They never do when it comes to these kind of situations._

While sulking, Lynn's pocket vibrates. A smirks graces her lips. Looks like they forgot about my phone. Lynn retrieves her phone and reads the text.

 **Lynn, I heard what you did. I-I can't believe you would do that to her. I know you only wanted to help, but you went overboard this time Lynn. I'm not saying I don't appreciate the thought, but there are other ways to settle these things. I'm sorry, but I need some time to gather myself. I'll be staying with Lincoln until I'm ready to talk. Please don't make this difficult Lynn.**

Drops of water hit the screen.

 _No. No, no, no, no!_

The drops continue to fall from her eyes as she rereads the message on loop in her mind.

 _I was only trying to help. Why am I punished for caring? I hate this!_

Lynn throws her phone across the room, resulting in a thud on the far wall. She takes off up the stairs and locks herself in her room.

Lynn spends the next 3 hours crying herself into a state of silent sadness. But one can only endure silence for so long. Lynn remembers her MP3 Player hidden in her pocket. She puts her headphones in and plays an upbeat party song to lift her spirits.

Although it's not the type of song she would normally listen to, everyone needs a change of pace every once in a while. She begins to nod her head to the beat, the tempo and rhythm increasing. Lynn hops out of bed and take to the floor, a new-found energy revitalizing her mood.

This begins as tapping her foot, but without realizing her hips begin to replicate the rhythm swaying back and forth. Before too long she is lost to the music, dancing around the room without a care in the world.

 _How long has it been since I've felt this...free? I play sports daily, but this feels different from those. I'm not competing with anyone, I'm just enjoying myself._

Hours pass before the MP3 eventually dies. Lynn takes her headphones out and realizes how sweaty she has become. Although this is nothing new to her, she feels more relaxed than Lincoln reading comics in his skivvies. Her muscles are loose and lacking the tension she is used to.

Lynn decides to take a shower before bed. She grabs a fresh set of clothes before heading out to the bathroom. On her way, Lynn found a small letter by her door. She proceeds to read said letter, which she can tell was written by Lincoln.

 **Hey Lynn. I heard about what happened today. I'm not sure I can say I approve of your actions, but I know you only did it to help Lucy. I know life is going to be tough for a while, but just know that underneath it all we love you sis. I'll be there if you need me Lynn. You're never alone.**

New found tears fall from Lynn's eyes after reading Lincoln's heartfelt words. She wipes away the waterworks and smiles.

"That dork."

She folds the letter and tucks the paper into her pocket. It's been a long day. Lynn rubs her tired eyes before stepping into the bathroom.

"I hope tomorrow goes better than today."


End file.
